


safe + sound

by uglypapi (babeRuthless)



Category: Nova Lux (D&D)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, End of the World, F/M, Locket Timeline, Whump, just sad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babeRuthless/pseuds/uglypapi
Summary: don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire
Relationships: Swen/Tallie
Kudos: 2





	safe + sound

**Author's Note:**

> lets. get. *whips* sad ya'll.
> 
> inspired by the taylor swift song. i have never written anything not inspired by a particular song. it's my thing.

the apocalypse wasn’t quite like it was in swens dramatic novels. 

it didn’t end suddenly with fireballs in the sky or the earth cracking to pieces; it crept upon him slowly when he thought they were safe. 

it began with the regression of meliadoul, destruction creeping in from the corners. it grew as each piece of nova lux fell, one by one. it was when it was just swen and tallie against the world and deep down, he knew he couldn’t make it out of this alive.

—

“i won’t let you die.” swen would tell her, his voice a shaky whisper and tears threatening to spill down, but his voice was so honest you didn’t dare to disagree.

it was in their quiet moments that he’d say things like this, when they were tucked away from the threat of daemons and the chaos of The End.

the cave’s only light came from the dim campfire they had pulled together behind them. his face was set with determination and his thumb stroking her cheek felt sure.

“they’re gonna have to kill me first.”

—

the blood swen coughed up splattered between them, a deep red clashing harshly on her scarred skin. his head lobbed around helplessly as she held him in her arms, his dull brown eyes shifting in and out of focus. when his gaze could lock onto her all she could see was pure fear, that animalistic instinct when you know you’re about to die and you’re frantically looking for mercy. her stomach twisted together tightly.

“close your eyes.” she commanded, her shaking hands resting over his eyelids. he huffed frantically, blood dribbling down his lips. she sucked in her own panicked breath. she knew he wouldn’t last much longer and  _ fuck _ she couldn’t watch this happen.

“you said i can’t play savior but what about you, huh? how come you get to die the hero?” she demanded quietly, fists wrapped tightly into his sweat-soaked tunic. 

“i wasn’—“ his words slurred. “didn’t...wasn’t the, hah. hero.” swens eyes squeezed shut and he spat up more blood. “i was just, always tryin’...so hard to be.”

tallie slapped her hand over his mouth, trying desperately to push his words back down. his hand waved around aimlessly before landing on her wrist and weakly pulled the hand away. she watched him struggle to finally peel his eyes open and forced his focus on her. swen smiled softly.

“your hero.” he mouthed and it barely came out as a whisper. 

tallie felt his body go cold.


End file.
